2012-10-25 - Date Kidnapping
Rushing into the office with a briefcase in one hand, his overcoat in the other along with his hat, and half of a bagel sticking out of his mouth is Clark. He finally makes it to his desk and puts his coat and hat on the rack, knocking it over in the process. He attempts to pick it up, but then he drops his coat and when he bends down to pick that up, he knocks over the rack again. Finally, he manages to get it all straighten out when Perry bellows from his office. "You're late, Kent!" Clark replies. "Sorry, Chief. I had to make sure the twins were good before I.." He never gets to finish the sentence because Perry slams his door shut midway. Clark settles into his seat and sighs. "What a day. And it's not even really started yet." Cass is at her desk, eating frosted flakes without milk. She pours them from a cup into her hand and pops them into her mouth to chew. She almost chokes before she starts laughing as Clark makes a fool out of himself and gets yelled at. She coughs some, "You are tooooo funny Clarkie," totally teasing the man. "But that's cute, to take in those twins and what not. I couldn't do that, and you know how I am about community service, heroics, and all." She coughs again, taking a drink of her soda before she pops some more cereal into her hand to pop into her mouth to chew. Cass appears thoughtful, before she finally says, "I think I'll stick to reporting on and dating heroics." She then moves to poke a few keys on her keyboard, pretending to look busy. She never is much of a morning person when it comes to productivity. Clark Kent groans slightly and gets up to get himself a cup of coffee at the machine. "Good morning, Cass." At the mention of him taking in the twins he rolls a shoulder. "They had nowhere to go, how could I not take them in? And I haven't regretted it, either." He returns to his desk and glances over at her. "So, what's new with you?" A soft mmmm, "My boyfriend has been a bit distant lately. You think tying to drug and kidnap a God to take them to meet the family would be considered morally wrong?" Sometimes, it isn't always clear if Cass is joking around or not. She crunches on some more dry frosted flakes and edits a few more typos in her article. Clark Kent chokes a little on his coffee when she mentions drugging Power Boy. "Ah...well, I wouldn't recommend it. It wasn't all that long ago when Power Boy tended to react to things with a little more aggression than is normally called for. Have you tried asking him nicely to meet your family?" "Yeeees, and he said yessss," being all dark and dramatic. That's Cass for ya. "But now he keeps saying, 'Soon, busy right now!' Maybe I should use a club and go all cave woman....," her expression thoughtful. Come to think of it, a New God would be immune to all of these ideas...and Cass likely knows it too. "His hair is a little short to be dragging him by it however." She sighs dramatically. She then takes another drink of her soda to hide her impish smile. Clark Kent chuckles. "Well, I'm sure there are other ways you have at your disposal to get him to do what you want him to." He would know, Lois uses them on him all the time, especially when she really wants her way. "Perhaps he's distracted over that whole Skrull thing that the Justice League and the Avengers had to take care of. Or the Titans could be working on a particularly difficult case. Give him some time." "Huh, Skrull thing?" That isn't public knowledge. Oops on Clark's side! Cass smells a story though and soon leans forward, "What do you know Clark? And how do you know? Superman talking sweet nothings in your ear? And here, I thought you had to watch him with your wife," she lightly teases. She knows Lois wouldn't betray Clark, she hasn't known Lois long to figure that out really quick. Lois does things her way and that's that! And if she married Clark, it was cause she damn well wanted him! Even if Cass can't understand it exactly, unless Lois just enjoys tormenting the man at home. Luckily Clark can't read minds as Cass images Lois using whips and crops, though he may wonder where the compassion expression came from! Clark Kent clams up. "Nevermind, Cass." Ugh. He didn't mean to say that! He does offer her a wry look about having to watch Lois with Superman. "You have a very active imagination, you know that?" So, he tries to throw her off the trail by changing the subject. "Hey, have you heard anything more about Tony Stark? You know his girlfriend was murderd awhile back. Poor guy." That causes Cass's eyes to narrow, "You are snuffing my story, but yes, I heard," and her lips narrow in a thin line. "I made a point to try and keep Power Boy away from those headlines, he's paranoid enough about my saftey." She smiles a little shaky then. She was held at blade point by a New God assassin before. Needless to say, she got scared by that headline. She eyes her screen unhappily. "And all Bullseye got was a broken jaw from what I read." She sighs, "Funeral is over, perhaps the heat on Mr. Stark will fade. I thought about trying to get an interview with him, but seriously? Why the hell would he want to share that sort of grief with anyone?" Clark Kent turns to face his own screen and comments. "I wouldn't if I were him." However, he does comment, "And I'm not snuffing out your story...I just don't have all the information about it." He logs in to his account and begins scrolling through his emails. "I was going to cover that situation that happend to that Summers guy in Times Square. You remember the one where all of the mutants got killed? I never got around to it, though. It's probably old news by now." "I...wasn't too comfortable going by myself, and I thought if one of them acted weird, Power Boy might freak," she admits. "He's...overprotective. Which is a good thing a lot of times, but sometimes, a little dangerous in social situations." She hrms at that. "Hey, what about we go together?!" That works for Cass! "That way I don't have to go alone, and I'll feel safe with you along Clarkie." Yep, real safe. "And you got someone to keep your back and ask other questions, since Lois is away. I know, I know! We have totally different styles and I can spell better! But two perspectives wouldn't hurt on this one, right? Surely you can convince Perry." Clark Kent opens his mouth all set to say no to Cass..then he glances back over his shoulder at the door to Perry's office. He sighs and rubs his temples before he pushes his glasses back up his nose. "I suppose there would be no harm in asking him. But there is a good possibility that he may not go for it. Not to mention, I think it would be a better idea to get a perspective from those around him first, before interviewing the man himself." "I'm sure I could sweet talk someone in the Avengers Academy, and perhaps you can try the Mayor's office?" Course Cass wants the fun jobs! "I mean, Superman supposedly is supporting the Avengers Academy, but nothing is really known about it. Does it accept mutants? What about meta-humans? Normal folks that are just crazy like that Batman guy?" She smiles at this, "I like this angle." Clark Kent nods. "Alright, partner. I'll go talk to Perry, and if he gives us the go-ahead, I'll stop by the mayor's office later on today while you hit up the Avenger's Academy." He's actually willing to let her have the fun job this time. She'd more than likely be talking to Pete Wisdom and he didn't want to be around for that. "How does that sound?" "You are driving right? I don't have a car....or we taking a train?" Cass hrms, "Wonder if Perry foot the bill?" She then throws up her hands and yays! Frosted Flakes spilling about the place! "Oh, shit!" She then starts to scurry to clean up the mess she made, like a little kid. Clark Kent shakes his head slowly. That girl will never grow up. "You can take my car and I'll take a taxi." He replies before getting his notebook and things together before heading towards Perry's office. Ooohs! Maybe she shouldn't tell Clark she doesn't have a driver's license, but she does know how to drive! Cass grins wickedly at being entrusted with a car! He snickers and almost starts crackling! Clark Kent pauses and looks over at Cass. "Perhaps I should rethink that..you're starting to scare me a little, Cass." For the second time in the last few days a woman began to laugh uncontrollably around him and wouldn't really tell him why. First it was Kara when she saw his Halloween costume and now Cass. He mutters. "I really don't understand women." "If a man does, he's gay!" Did Cass just say that too loudly? She then starts giggling again, as she cleans up the mess she made. And then works on eating the remaining bit of food in her cup as she finally lets Clark go to see Perry White. Though she sadly things he won't let her drive his car now!